koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior:Xu Xiu
'Xu Xiu '''is the fictional daughter of Xu Huang first introduced in Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires after winning the Famistu 2005 poll of making up a fictional character. The artwork that was here, which is the second picture (Xu Huang's female self) was used for the character. She is the first character in a KOEI game not to have a historical record nor be mentioned in ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms.. She is striving to become a warrior just like her father, though, she used all of her strength directed towards knowledge, since she knew she would do terrible if she would of became a warrior. Once Wei becomes under control of the Sima family, she was pronounced the "Prodigy of Wei" and became the shining hope of Later Wei's future, although she seems to be on good terms with Jiang Wei. She lives to be 114 years old, and sees both the rise and fall of Wei and Jin. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 32 years old and her height is 130 cm (close to 4'3"), making her the shortest and youngest looking character in the cast. Role in games In Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires, Xu Xiu is a unique warrior that can be hired only when you have Xu Huang as your officer. She shares special dialouge with Xu Huang, Zhang Hu, and Sima Yi. Like her father, she too weilds a great axe, though it's a slightly different move set since she swings the axe a bit further away in her third charge attack. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xu Xiu was given a reletivntly small role in the game, where she only appears beside her father when she was in Yang Fang's forces, but in her father's story mode in 6 Special, she was given lines and usually is seen riding along side him in the battlefield. Together, they assist Cao Cao in helping him rule the land. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiu was given a much larger role and was moved to Jin as a new character. Her brother, Xu Gan was mentioned and introduced in 7. She starts off as a minor character throughout Wei's story, usually starting off in Yang Fang's forces assisting her father in vanquishing the Yellow Turbans, and fights along side Li Jue when he and Guo Si took Chang An. When powerstruggle between the two begun in Chang An, Yang Feng, Xu Huang and Xu Xiu all traveled to Xu Cheng to join Cao Cao, when he caught the eye of Xu Huang's daughter who was skilled more at the bow and arrow than her father's axe. A wonderful tactician and a brilliant archer, Xu Xiu served nearly every single Wei campaign along side her father. When Cao Rui came into power, Xiu became more suspicious over the government of Wei. She decided to lay her loyalties to Sima Yi, and assisted him in taking the rebellion of Wen Qin. She later befrended Zhang Hu, the son of Zhang Liao, and eventually married him. Together, they served the later campaigns of Wei, and Xu became the shining hope of Wei's future. Crossing blades with Jiang Wei, she admired the boy's skill, and said that he is indeed fighting for Shu's future, though many times, she begged for him to come back to Wei. When Cheng Du fell and Sima Yan became the new ruler of Wei, Xu continued to serve him, assisting in the fall of Wu, and formation of the Jin Dynasty. Xiu then retired and watched how history unfold. She and Chen Shou, son of Chen Shi together wrote the Record of the Three Kingdoms. After the kingdom of Jin divided into 8, Xiu died of natural causes, being the oldest human in China to die, at the age of 114. Character Information Development Xiu's character was voted by people in a Famistu Poll in 2005 in "What Character You Wish to See in Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires?" The Five choices were, Ma Teng, Liu Zhang, Liu Biao, Gongsun Zan, Other (which had an application). One person submitted "Xu Xiu", not a ruler nor a historical character. The creators of KOEI first talked this over, saying they never allowed an Original Character in a game before, but accepted it, and placed her in the game as Xu Huang's daughter, so his story can expand. The idea of giving Xiu a bow in 7 was that since Xu Xiu would have strong muscles like her father, but are shaped differently, they thought it was best to give her a strong bow and arrow to avoid cloned weapons, and to show that shes still younger than her father. And so, her great axe was given back to Xu Huang in 7, and the Ji became Zhang Hu's unique generic weapon with it's own unique moveset. Personality In the earlier years of her serving Yang Feng and Li Jue, Xu Xiu is a shy girl who usually talks to nearly no one except her father. She usually is seen clinging to her father in these years when she is spoken to. Though, in later campaigns, her personality goes through a sudden change, and became more intractable, but she remained calm and collective unlike her father. She usually doesn't charge into battle to prove her might, but to prove her intelligence as an archer. Like her father though, she usually one day to prefect her skills in combat, but with a bow. When she has a little too much to drink, she tends to get flirty with other males around her, therefore, many fall for her due to her charms. Character Symbolism All of her level 7-13 bows are named after demons in Christian mythology, which is partially ironic since Xiu is seen as a peaceful woman who shows signs of humility and generosity. Her 10th weapon, "Deceiver" is another name for Satan, which is the main antagonist in all Christian Mythology books. The only weapon that is not related to Christian mythology is Apep, which diverse from the Demon Snake God in Egyptian Mythology. Voice Actors *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires - Dynasty Warriors 6 Special (English) *Tara Platt - Dynasty Warriors 7. (English) *Houko Kuwashima - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes See also: Xu Xiu/Quotes *"With my bow, I shall take what is necessary to assist on the battlefield." *"Prepare yourself." *"Zhang Hu? I know of you. Are you not Zhang Liao's son?" "Yes. You must be the daughter of Xu Huang." "Indeed. Hey, once this battle is over, would you mind playing a game of Go with me?" "Of course lady Xu, that would be indeed, pleasant." : ~~ Xu Xiu and Zhang Hu's unique dialouge in Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires. Gameplay Weapons Trivia Created-Female-46.jpg|Xu Xiu in ROTK 11.